lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
LEGO Indiana Jones
LEGO Indiana Jones is a spinoff of LEGO Superheroes. Raiders of the Lost Ark # Temple of the Hovitos: In 1936, American treasure hunter Indiana Jones goes through a primitive death-trapped temple in Peru and retrieves a gold idol. He is confronted by competing archaeologist Rene Belloq and the aboriginal Hovito people. Surrounded and outnumbered, Jones surrenders the idol to Belloq and escapes aboard a waiting aircraft, where he uneasily shares his seat with the pilot's pet snake. # The Raven: Indy travels to Nepal and discovers the Raven headpiece is in the possession of Marion Ravenwood. Jones visits Marion at her pub, where she reveals her bitter feelings toward him. Marion rebuffs Indy's offer to buy the headpiece, and Jones leaves. Shortly after, a group of thugs arrives with their Nazi commander Arnold Toht. Toht threatens Marion to get the headpiece but Jones returns to the bar and battles the Nazis to save Marion. Will they make it out okay? # City of Danger: The duo travels to Cairo, Egypt, where they meet up with Jones' friend and skilled excavator, Sallah. The Nazis kidnap Marion and she is seemingly killed in a truck explosion. Will Indy be able to recover from this? # Well of Souls: After a confrontation with Belloq in a local pub, Jones and Sallah infiltrate a Nazi archaeology site and use a staff to locate the Ark. Jones, Sallah, and a small group of diggers dig up the snake-infested Well of Souls and acquire the Ark. Belloq and Colonel Dietrich arrive and seize the Ark from Jones, throwing Marion into the Well of Souls with him before covering it up again. Will they be able to escape? # Ark: Survival Devolved: Jones and Marion flee to an airstrip and explode a helicopter that was to transport the Ark to Berlin, Germany. Indy reclaims the Ark and makes arrangements to move it aboard a boat. Nazis invade the ship, with Belloq and Dietrich seizing the Ark and Marion, unable to find Jones. Will Indy be able to save Marion and reclaim the Ark? # Opening the Ark: Belloq, dressed as an Israelite priest, opens the Ark and finds it full of sand. Souls emerge from the Ark, revealing themselves to be destroying angels. Belloq, Toht, and Dietrich are horrified as the Ark turns its rage on them: Dietrich's face implodes, Toht's face melts and Belloq's head blows up. Jones and Marion escape, before running as a crumbling mountain kills the rest of the Nazis. Will the Ark be kept secure after this? Temple of Doom # Shanghai Nights: In 1935, Indiana Jones barely escapes the clutches of Lao Che, a mobster in Shanghai, China. With his 11-year-old Chinese sidekick Short Round and the club singer Willie Scott in tow, Indy escapes Shanghai on a chopper that, unbeknownst to them, is owned by Lao Che. While the three of them are sleeping on the helicopter, the pilots jump base, leaving the chopper to crash into the Himalayas. Will Indy be able to figure out what happened before its too late? # Pankot Everything: Indy, Willie, and Shorty ride down a mountain slope and fall into a wild rill, arriving at a town in India. The poor peasants believe the three to have been sent by Shiva to retrieve the three Sivalinga that were stolen from their altar, as well as the community's missing children, from vile forces in Pankot Palace. Will they be able to survive the evils within Pankot? # Kali's Flower: The trio reaches an underground shrine where the Thuggee worship Kali with human sacrifices. They discover that the Thuggee, led by their high priest Mola Ram, are in possession of three Sankara stones, and have enslaved the children to mine for the last two. Willie is kidnapped and separated from Indy and Shorty. Indy is later abducted, whipped and forced to drink the Blood of Kali, causing him to enter a trance and mindlessly serve the Thugs. Will he be able to recover? # Freedom Writer: Shorty is kidnapped, flogged and put to work in the mines alongside the kidnapped Indian children. Indy has retrieved the Sankara stones and enters the mines with Willie to free the slaves. As Indy fights a large overseer, Maharajah —under Mola Ram's control—attempts to disable him with a voodoo doll. Will Indy survive? # The Mine Cart Chase: Indy, Shorty, and Willie escape from the temple in a minecart, chased by the Thuggee, while Mola Ram orders a water tank tipped in an attempt to drown them. Will they be able to outrun the flood? # Bridge to Know-Where: After narrowly evading the flood, our heroes are cornered by Mola Ram and his minions on a bridge high above a crocodile-infested stream. Indy cuts the bridge in two with one man's sword, leaving everyone to hang on for their lives. Will the main trio be able to survive? The Last Crusade # Young Indy: In 1912, 13-year old Indiana Jones is horseback riding with a Boy Scout at Arches National Park in Utah. While looking through caverns, Indy finds a gang of tomb raiders who have found a gold cross belonging to Coronado and take it from them. The men chase them through a passing circus train, leaving Indy spitting blood after hitting himself with a whip and giving him a new phobia of snakes. Will Indy be any worse for wear when he escapes? # Coronado Del Mar: Brody reminds Indy about the stolen cross of Coronado before Doctor Jones sets off. Sneaking onto the Vasquez de Coronado, Indy battles Panama Hat's henchmen, before facing the man himself and taking the golden crucifix. Using a machine gun, Indy shoots and destroys a crate of dynamite, causing an explosion and killing Panama Hat. Will Indy be able to make it out in one piece? # Tomb of the Unknown: Henry Jones, Sr., is caught by Nazis while searching for the Holy Grail, using a half-done inscription from a rune stone as guidance. Indy is introduced to Walter Donovan, a man who gives Indy his father’s log of the Holy Grail via mail from Venice. Indy arrives in Venedig with Marcus, where they meet Henry's Austrian ally, Dr. Elsa Schneider. Beneath the library where Henry was last seen, Indy and Elsa discover many deluged crypts that house the coffin of a Princes’ Crusade knight, which contains the other half of the rune. However, Indy and Elsa must try to escape when an oil trail in the catacomb is set alight by the Brotherhood of the Cruciform Sword. Will Indy and Elsa make it out of the crypt? (Destruction Count: A bridge explodes, the floor of a library is destroyed, a wall is broken by a pickaxe, stone floors are somewhat damaged (one breaks open), catacombs catch on fire, a floor is broken open, bottles and glasses are shattered, a boat is crushed between two larger ships, a boat is damaged by a propeller.) # Castle Crashers: Indy and Elsa head to a Nazi-controlled fortress where Henry is being held. Luckily, Indy is able to locate Henry but finds out that both Elsa and Donovan are working for the Nazis, and are using Henry’s diary to locate the Grail. Will Indy and Henry be able to escape the castle when they’re bound to a chair in a burning room? (Destruction Count: A window and a pot get shattered, a carpet, floor, and a table get burned, a painting is dismantled, wall is broken open, a gate is blown up.) (Backgrounds: Castle interior, night sky.) # The Man and the Motorcycle: Indy and his father escape on a motorcycle, crossing the German border. Will they be able to evade the armed Nazis chasing after them? (Destruction count: A wooden barrier is broken, a flagpole is broken off of a tollbooth, many motorcycles explode, landmines explode, a pile of boulders is knocked down, a barn has a hole in its roof, turrets explode, manhole covers are broken.) (Background: Country Road, Paved Yard.) # Königgrätzer Marsch: Indy and his father head for Berlin in order to retrieve the latter's diary, taken there by Schneider to show their mission's progress to Adolf Hitler. In Berlin, Jones takes the diary by cornering Elsa and forcing her to give it back to him. But will Indy be able to escape an encounter with the Fuhrer himself? (Destruction Count: Various books are burnt, balconies are knocked down, windows are shattered.) (Backgrounds: City/Berlin Street.) # Aerial Assault: Boarding an airship off of Germany, Indy and Henry's presence is discovered. The duo escape in a parasite biplane. However, they are shot down by Luftwaffe fighters. Will Indy and his father be able to survive the crash? (Destruction Count: Many bottles and glasses are shattered, a plane crashes into a barn, a wooden platform collapses, rockets launched into the ground explode, a ship has been wrecked, three Nazi planes crash.) # World of Tank: Indy and Henry find Sallah in Hatay, where they learn of Marcus' kidnapping. The Nazis are moving toward the Grail's location, using the map possessed by Marcus, and have been equipped by the Sultan. The trio locates the Nazis, which are ambushed by a secret society. During the battle, Henry is captured by SS Colonel Ernst Vogel while attempting to save Marcus from a tank; Kazim and his comrades are slaughtered. Will Indy be able to rescue his father, or will he be too late? (Destruction Count: Various rocks and fences/barricades are blown up, a pile of boulders is knocked down, a tank’s turret implodes, a tank falls off of a mountain.) # Indiana Jones and the Holy Grail: Indy, Henry, Marcus, and Sallah locate the surviving Nazis, led by Donovan and Elsa, who have discovered the Temple of the Holy Grail. Despite finding the temple, however, their men are unable to pass through the three defensive death traps. Donovan shoots Henry, forcing Indy to endanger his life to find the Grail and heal his father. Will Indy be able to get through all of the traps? (Destruction Count: Some of the stone “letter blocks” fall, the temple crumbles.) Kingdom of the Crystal Skull # Hangar Steak: In 1957, Indiana Jones and his partner Mac are abducted by Soviet agents under Dr. Irina Spalko, who infiltrate Area 51 and force Jones to locate a mummy from the Roswell UFO incident. Upon finding it, Mac reveals he has been a double agent working for the Soviets. Jones flees and attempts to retrieve the corpse. But will he be able to defeat Spalko's callous minion, Colonel Dovchenko? (Destruction Count: At least two wooden crates are destroyed/opened, a glass floor is shattered, a window is broken.) # Nuke-Map: Jones escapes to a model town at the Nevada National Security Site, only one minute before a nuclear warhead is dropped on the model. Will Indy escape before the nuke annihilates the entire town? Or are we jumping the shark with this one? (Destruction Count: A nuclear bomb explodes and destroys a model town, various mannequins are decapitated/dismembered.) # Diner Dasher: Jones is found by greaser Mutt Williams, who informs him that Harold Oxley found a crystal skull in Peru and was later captured. Likewise, Jones tells Mutt about the legend of crystal skulls found in Akator, with Mutt giving Jones a letter from his mother, containing a riddle written by Oxley in Akatorian. Will undercover KGB agents catch the duo, or will Indy and Mutt escape? (Destruction Count: A refrigerator is damaged after an explosion, a car breaks the doors of a café, bottles are shattered.) # Biker Boy: Indy and Mutt escape from the KGB on the latter's motorcycle. This leads to a chase across Marshall College, including a collision with the memorial statue of Marcus Brody. Will the duo be able to get away, or will they get taken prisoner by the KGB? (Destruction Count: Various vehicles crash and explode, a statue is decapitated, a building collapses.) # Asylum Seeker: Jones and Mutt flee the Soviets and reach Peru by train. At the local insane asylum, Oxley's scribbling on the walls and floor of his dungeon seem to be leading to somewhere. But where was Oxley trying to lead our heroes? (Destruction Count: A rope is bitten in half by a prisoner.) # Temple of Tomb: Indy and Mutt uncover another Crystal Skull at the tomb, with Jones realizing that Oxley had returned it there. However, the guards of the grave are not willing to let Indy and Mutt out in one piece. Will the archaeological duo make it? # Camping World: Jones and Mutt are caught by Mac and the Soviets and taken to their encampment in the Amazon rainforest, where they find Oxley and Mutt's mother, Marion, who reveals that Mutt is Jones’ son. Spalko believes the crystal skull holds great magic power and finding more skulls in Akator will grant the Soviets the edge of psychic combat. Spalko uses the skull on Jones to get him to understand Oxley and find a route to Akator. Will Indy and his allies be able to escape from the Reds? (Destruction Count: A lamp is shattered and catches a tent on fire, a tent burns down, a wooden platform is knocked down.) # Jungle Rumble: Marion and Jones are seized by the Soviets a second time after Oxley inadvertently brings them as assistance. While on their way to Akator, Mac informs Jones that he is a CIA double-agent to regain Jones' trust. But will Indy be able to get away from the Soviets again? (Destruction Count: Trees are cut down, vehicles explode.) # Indy and the Ant-Men: Dovchenko and Indiana get in a fistfight, as an enormous swarm of Siafu ants surrounds Oxley. When he shows them the skull, however, the carnivorous bugs move across the crystal skull, as if it were generating a wall. The ants pile up in an attempt to reach both the Soviets and the heroes; will they become ant food? # Riverside: Jones and his allies battle the Soviets, several of which fall from a precipice. However, Indy and the rest of his gang are threatened by more Russian vehicles. Will the heroes be able to escape, or are the waterfalls going to slightly injure them? # Temple City: Gaining access to the Temple of Akator, the adventurers find it filled to the brim with several artifacts from foreign civilizations. Indy identifies the aliens as dimension-traveling "ancient astronauts" who have collected relics of Earth's various cultures. The heroes locate and enter a chamber containing thirteen crystal skeletons, one headless. Spalko arrives and places the skull on its body, reviving the aliens, who morph and telepathically give a reward in ancient Mayan through Oxley. But are they lying? (Destruction Count: The floor, walls, and ceiling of the temple are broken apart, a stone machine is destroyed, sections of a staircase are smashed.) Bundle Videos # LEGO Young Indy Scene Comparison: Brendan compares Indy’s first adventure from Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade to his LEGO animation that adapts the scene. What’s the same, and what’s been changed? # Disneyland Indy Ride Review: Brendan gives his thoughts and summary on the Indiana Jones Adventure ride at Disneyland. Afterward, he shows a LEGO video based on Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom which shows another ride through a lava-filled temple. (Notes: The ride is based mostly on Temple of Doom, with the boulder and dart traps from Raiders. The rats and queue's floor trap, the latter of which I thought would actually kill me back when I was a kid, are based on The Last Crusade. The statue face was creepy to younger me, even though I was fine with most of the stuff from the first four films before I went on. The arrow effect also felt a bit too realistic. What DIDN'T, however, were the paintings of skeleton warriors, which looked like they were reused from an older dark ride. The ride is one of my favorites at Disneyland, although that might be because of the fact that I'm a huge Indiana Jones nut.) # Technically any video with the Intro Sequence Behind the Scenes * The series was conceived after Zachary suggested that Brendan create a LEGO recreation of the opening scene from Raiders of the Lost Ark. * The Mine Cart Chase video had two different versions created; one was extremely low-quality, recorded off of a phone filming an iPad, and had the volume muted. The other, currently uploaded one, has a higher frame rate, sound effects, and music. * Coronado Del Mar was delayed multiple times, due to issues with exporting from Splice. Brendan has since used Windows Video Editor to edit his videos. * Tomb of the Unknown is the first video to use the “intro sequence”. * The camera angles and struggling in the “mining scene” in Tomb of the Unknown were based on one of Jack Stauber’s stop-motions, Will. Zachary has included the short in one of his YouTube playlists. Parents Guide Sex & Nudity * In Freedom Writer, Short Round urinates onto the floor and in his pants. Violence & Gore * Characters use firearms, blades, whips, rocket launchers, and spears to fight other characters, which sometimes results in them getting shot, impaled, or bludgeoned to death. Victims typically bleed when injured or killed. * Although the amusing nature of the videos diminishes the impact of the violence, combat is nonstop: multiple hostiles are killed in certain scenes. * Vehicle chases appear in Ark: Survival Devolved, Shanghai Nights, and various others. * Gunmen are shot (with visible blood) in The Raven. * Swordsmen threaten Indy in City of Danger, before being killed off-screen (blood is depicted on Indy's sword). * Indy is shot in Ark: Survival Devolved, with blood staining the windshield of a Nazi truck he inside of. * Heads melt and explode in Opening the Ark, although it is less realistic than in the actual film. * Children are abused in Pankot Everything, getting bludgeoned on the ground and beaten by Mola Ram. One slave child is depicted bloodied, gashed, and injured, before collapsing, dead. * A monkey is decapitated and has their head sliced open in Pankot Everything. We see it surrounded by multiple other monkey heads, before having the brain matter removed and chilled. * One man, who is shackled and obviously terrified, has his heart torn out by Mola Ram (blood is depicted on the organ and around the wound). The man, still alive and conscious, is then dropped into a volcanic pit, where he burns to death. * Multiple Thuggee cultists are hurled into magma during battle scenes (no graphic material is depicted, although the concept is disturbing nonetheless). * Children are enslaved and are beaten with whips and fists. * Indy is forced to drink blood (the actual consumption is not depicted, although blood is depicted on the "mouth" of the goblet). The liquid is stored in a goblet with a zombie's head atop it. * Maharajah tortures Indy with a voodoo doll by impaling it (bloody flesh is depicted on Indy's back). In Freedom Writer, the doll is knifed, although blood is not depicted. * There is a drawing of a decapitation (with black blood) in Maharajah's room. Hard to notice. Profanity * There is little dialogue, and therefore no profanity. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking * Wine is depicted in glasses, bottles, and jugs, and is seemingly consumed. * Indy is drugged by the black sleep in Kali's Flower. * Maharajah has a drawing of a bong in his room, along with one titled "weed" (hard to see and recognize). Frightening/Intense Scenes * Like the Indiana Jones films, several skeletons, dead bodies, and creepy scenes are present. * Some episodes are designed to frighten viewers but are not likely to disturb them due to the fact that the show is primarily done with LEGO. * The only disturbing aspect of the series (that is taken seriously) is child abuse and may worry parents regardless of the LEGO aspect. * A frightening story is depicted in Pankot Everything, where Mola Ram steals a town's Shivalinga and beats their children to death. * There is a banquet at Pankot Palace where nauseating meals, such as a stew with eyes, live snakes, beetles, and cooled monkey brains, are served. * Indy turns evil after drinking the blood of Kali and beats Short Round. This scene is slightly disturbing. * A huge idol of Kali may frighten young viewers, along with its arms getting torn off. * An extremely brawny overseer whips Short Round and incarcerates him. * Loud gunfire, screaming, and explosion sounds may disturb certain viewers and could alleviate the intensity of the violence depicted. Offensive Scenes * Nazi swastikas and a book burning are present. References to the Holocaust are not present, however. * Child characters are mistreated in the Temple of Doom episodes. Scenes of child abuse are not likely to offend, however, as they are played seriously and depicted negatively. Category:LEGO Category:Spin Offs Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears Category:January Category:2019 Category:LEGO Indiana Jones Category:LEGO Metaworld